


Secret love song

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常ooc*不明确时间点，已交往关系





	Secret love song

宴会的尾声，主持人和官员们早就不知去了哪里，运动员也散得三三两两，只剩下没吃饱的和还没照完的仍在战地上苦苦支撑。

 

先是有个欧洲选手大手一挥，本来舒缓的轻音乐就变成了劲爆的酒吧舞曲，接着两个喝大了的美国人跑去后台调了灯光，不知从哪个角落投来的彩色碎光就在场地里旋转起来，本来严肃又不失活泼的晚宴现场立马就充斥了蹦迪的气氛。

 

金博洋吃了个半饱后就一直低着头玩密室逃脱，他卡这一关很久了，因此直到手机屏幕上划过一道道红绿相间的光芒，迷了他因为睁得太久而有些发酸的眼睛，才后知后觉地抬起头来，发现中国队的桌子上只剩下他一个人了。

 

哦，不对，不应该说只剩他一个人了，某个日本人趁着大家嗨的时候偷偷搬了椅子坐过来。

 

“你怎么过来了？”

 

金博洋悄悄问他，然而或许是场地里的声音太过嘈杂了，羽生取下耳机后神色茫然无辜地看着他，偏了偏头。

 

没办法，金博洋只能搭着他的肩凑得更近了一点，在他再次开口之前，羽生飞快地转头在他脸上亲了一下。

 

金博洋脑子险些宕机，来不及生气连忙环顾四周，发现确实没人盯着他们后，才一脸火大地去看羽生结弦。

 

这家伙，不知道这是在公共场合吗！

 

We keep behind closed doors

 

Every time I see you I die a little more

 

Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls

 

It'll never be enough

 

“我好久没见你了。”

 

羽生枕在自己搭在椅背的胳膊上，神色楚楚可怜，试图把自己刚才的偷袭行为合法化。

 

但是再怎么天上仙人，看了这么多年也该养出些抵抗力了，所以金博洋毫不动摇地继续瞪过去。

 

羽生结弦继续装无辜，金博洋也继续装生气，直到其中一方因为绷不住笑出声来。

 

“我告诉你这次不能就这么……哎哎等等去哪儿啊？”

 

金博洋威胁到一半就被羽生牵着手腕拉起来，混入人群之中。这群运动员们群魔乱舞起来可比普通人更有可观性，但同时也更加沉浸，甚至还有两个高挑的俄罗斯美女将裙摆系起来和她们的搭档跳起了探戈。

 

“大家都在跳舞，我们坐在那里才最显眼。”

 

羽生紧紧握着金博洋的手，金博洋试着挣扎了两下，没能挣扎出来，他一边怕别人看出来，紧张的浑身发抖，另一边心里又酸涩地泛起一些甜蜜来，为他们竟能在众人面前光明正大地牵着手。

 

Why can't you hold me in the street

 

Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor

 

这两人本就不是一对寻常的恋人，阻拦在他们之间的东西太多太多，仅仅是为了和对方在一起，就足以用尽全力。因此每一次见面都弥足珍贵，每一个眼神、微笑、那些看似寻常的问候与拥抱，都是他们用以支撑未来日日夜夜的宝物。

 

然而也不是不痛苦的。

 

金博洋眼前一晃，突然就被几个男选手举了起来，接着头顶的天花板突然就移动了起来，不知怎么的，托举者举着他就开始跑了。剩下的人群一阵骚动，他回过头去，就瞧见羽生也被举了起来，朝他追了过来。

 

对于其他人而言这不过是一次善意的玩闹，考虑到姑娘们都穿着礼服裙，自然还是举起男选手更方便些。羽生结弦一边大笑一边试图在无数人的肩膀和掌心上坐起身子，眼神亮闪闪地看向金博洋，向他伸出手。

 

“天天！”

 

继成为夜店的旋转舞池后，宴会厅又成了他们骑马打仗的运动场，男孩子们似乎把自己在赛场上的那口气都发泄了出来，一边追一边逃，女孩子们在一边大笑着鼓掌，各种语言的“加油！”“快跑！”像是鸟儿一样在空间里飞舞碰撞。

 

金博洋支起自己回身去看羽生，羽生的眼神也一直落在他身上，他们之间隔了那么多，那么多人，可是在这一刻，他们的眼中只能看得见彼此。

 

好在闹归闹，大家还是有分寸的，“逃亡”的这群人很快就被追上了，看着羽生抓住了博洋，两边都发出一阵欢呼，不知从哪个角落找出来的彩筒被人拉响，泛着金光的彩色纸片纷纷扬扬地落在他们身上。

 

趁着气氛正好，羽生结弦紧紧抱住自己的战利品。

 

“博洋，像不像婚礼现场。”

 

金博洋回抱他，埋首在羽生的肩窝里，想要压抑自己不断涌上来的泪意。

 

I wish that it could be like that

 

Why can't we be like that

 

cause I'm yours

 

剩下的选手也凑过来拥抱他们，像是每一次gala时他们在冰上自由自在的合抱，宴会厅那么小，那么嘈杂，可是金博洋的耳边只听得到羽生结弦的声音。

 

“I'm yours.”

 

 

END.


End file.
